


Noone Will Ever Love You (Like I Do)

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan finally stops yelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noone Will Ever Love You (Like I Do)

Siobhan finally stops yelling, in the silence her words settle into Marion's thoughts. She knows Siobhan's right and... as she stares at Siobhan she knows she wants her... all of her. She always has. 

"Noone will ever love you like I do."

Siobhan's final words repeat themselves as she crosses closer to Siobhan, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Marion knows Siobhan can't ignore her now. Siobhan exhales, pulls her closer, her voice soft. 

"Lose the high heels."

Marion steps out of them, allowing Siobhan to carry her towards the bed, their eyes locking once again. Tonight will be the start of a whole new life together.


End file.
